As integrated circuitry dimensions continue to shrink, challenges are posed with respect to the techniques through which integrated circuit structures are formed. For example, with very small device dimensions, unwanted conductive particles present during fabrication can cause undesired shorting should they come into contact with, and not be adequately removed from integrated circuitry being formed. One type of integrated circuit structure is a capacitor. Such capacitors are typically used in dynamic random access memory circuitry. Undesired shorting can take place if such conductive particles are allowed to undesirably contact the capacitor storage nodes of such capacitors.
Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing improved methods of forming integrated circuitry which reduce the risk of undesired particles shorting the resultant integrated circuitry structures. In particular, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing improved methods of forming capacitors, and resultant capacitor constructions.